


Не бойся плакать по утрам

by PeBeAs



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Drama, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Problems, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Юрим-и, не бойся плакать по утрам.





	Не бойся плакать по утрам

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на осеннюю фесту от группы https://vk.com/jumanglungma~~

В их маленьком городке, находящемся непонятно где, трудно найти того, кого ты не знаешь. Кого ты не встречала раньше или даже не слышала о нём разные слухи, как это часто бывает. Впрочем, слухи бывают везде, и Юрим к ним привыкла. Относительно. 

Не стоит говорить маме, что часто сбегаешь во время уроков, чтобы отдохнуть. Что в последнее время чувствуешь себя странно, не в своей тарелке. Хочешь побыстрее уйти от любого места, но не знаешь куда. Всё так. 

У Юрим проблемы с контролем эмоций. Она плакса. Это самый большой слух про малышку Хо, которая вообще-то учится в старшей школе. Жаль, что слух оказывается правдой, а слово «плакса» жжёт горло от боли, стискивая зубы и сдерживая слёзы в очередной раз. 

Плохо быть плаксой? Плохо быть той, кто не стесняется своих эмоций и выплёскивает их? Или плохо быть той, кого способна выбить с колеи обычная неудача? Стоит ли плакать по воскресеньям? Стоит ли плакать от раздражающей тиши, от раздражающих криков или страхов, появившихся из ниоткуда, что таятся в глубине? Она часто плачет; многим это не нравится, оттого они её презирают, некоторые — жалеют, некоторые — сторонятся и посмеиваются. Юрим не знает, к какой группе относится она сама. 

На улице холодно, а жёлтые листья неспокойным вихрем под воздействием угрюмой погоды ложатся наземь. Парк около школы практически пуст, ведь у некоторых всё ещё идут уроки, а у кого-то назначены кружки. Вот листопад продолжается, светлыми оттенками образуя мини-ураганчики. Раз круг, два круг и встреча с холодными мощёными дорожками, а потом они вляпываются в неприятную слякоть и теряют свой золотистый облик. Как жаль. 

Где-то за спиной девушки раздаётся свист возвращаюшихся после занятий учеников. Они смеются, радуясь не такому загруженному на сегодня расписанию. А школьница сидит на твёрдой скамейке, склонив голову вниз, и глупо моргает, видя, как большой лист клёна незатейливо падает прямо рядом с её большим чёрным ботинком. Неосторожные грани листа сталкиваются с грязью, медленно погружая красоту в неприятность. Она наблюдает, а потом втаптывает лист окончательно, не отдавая себе отчёта в лишении красоты. Как быстро и жестоко, совсем не задумываясь, она поступает с творением природы. А потом Юрим проводит аналогию с собой и морщится от боли. 

Если лист — это личность, которая время от времени поддаётся испытаниям и проблемам, то иногда могут появиться те, кто этому способствует. 

Юрим не уверена, правильно ли она смогла это выразить в своём следующем движении. Она морщится, не зная, надо ли поднимать лист и помогать ему. Пара секунд. Потом губы обидчиво дуются, чёлка лезет в глаза, а желание исчезнуть постепенно разрастается в груди. Тревожно и страшно, тем более тогда, когда ветер резко дует в лицо, опаляя его морозным дыханием и развевая чёрные пряди. Хмыкает, чувствуя, как что-то лезет в глаза. В уголках сталкиваются капли, лезущие наружу, пока её кулачки сжимаются крепче, стараясь не выдать наружу свои чувства. 

Ах, вряд ли удастся. 

«Хо Юрим — плакса», — выкидывается в голове насмешливый голос одного из парней. 

«Такие, как она, плачут от любой мелочи», — его друг едко добавляет и хихикает, начиная слишком широко улыбаться. 

«Вроде бы взрослая, но такая чувствительная плакса! Ей что не скажи — обидится!» — возникает ещё один голос, совсем родной и тот, который таким быть не должен. 

А единственное, на что способна малышка Хо в ответ, — это увядающие силы, блеклую улыбку и слёзы. 

Хо Юрим — плакса. 

И сейчас, сидя на одинокой скамейке с рюкзаком на спине в чарующе бесконечном парке, окружённом золотым, но угрюмым убранством, ей кажется, что она одинока не только в школе, дома или где-либо ещё. Она одинока в целой вселенной, в нескольких переплетениях судеб и вариаций событий. А ведь стоит ли знать, что вселенная такая же маленькая, как и люди, бесцельно бродящие в ней? Никто не знает, что ему следует сделать в жизни до тех пор, пока она не кончается. Юрим же, право, не знает ничего и вряд ли узнает после. Близкие люди — не те, семья — лишь оболочка, а подруг и вовсе нет. Может быть, причина плаксивости Юрим теперь хотя бы понятна. 

Больше всего в жизни ей хочется перестать быть такой. Больше всего в жизни ей хочется стать самой собой. 

Сентиментальность — порывы души настоящей, которые не нравятся другим. И не нравятся самой Хо. Неправильно ли это? Выворачиваться наизнанку со слезами, оправдывать их, рыдать из-за сломанного брелка или заляпанной кофты? Приемлемо ли прятаться в ванной, принимая душ так долго, сколько солёная жидкость сочится из глаз? 

Её личность так полна слёз и слёз, что Юрим плачет и плачет. Ладони вытирают лицо, нос закладывается, а веки дрожат. Приходит время приветствовать ненависть. 

— Юрим-и! — школьница, не оборачиваясь, слышит крик старосты и стук каблучков. — Юрим-и! 

Когда одноклассница приходит к ней, она поднимает красные глаза с усталым взглядом и встречает напротив сплошную жизнерадостность, от которой хочется скривиться и отвернуться. Но она терпит и выговаривает слабым голосом: 

— Что случилось, Ынджи? — пытается скрыть в голосе дрожь, притворяясь, а та притворяется, что это не слишком заметно. 

— Эм, — девушка мнёт руки, кусая губы, — к сожалению, ты слишком рано ушла, — Хо поднимает брови, — учитель Ким задержал нас, чтобы объявить о мероприятии для благотворительности. В общем, надо сделать мини-проект и собрать пожертвования. Ты не против? 

— Что? 

— Догадайся, Юрим, — знакомая закатывает глаза, кидая колкость, в то время как та проглатывает обиду, — сделаешь, ведь так? 

— Проект? 

— Да, Юрим, проект, — кивает та, объясняя словно ребёнку, и смотрит с нескрываемым нетерпением и осуждением, — ну, так что? 

— Прости, но, — начинает Хо, пытаясь отказаться, а после прикрывает глаза с шумным вздохом; «Она такая простая, не умеет отказываться», — стучит по вискам, а она, размышляя пару секунд, медленно кивает, добавляя: — Думаю, да. Что следует сделать? 

Она ловит удовлетворённую улыбку в ответ. 

— Я пришлю планы и сроки к вечеру, — подмигивает, — спасибо большое, Юрим-и. Выручаешь очень сильно. Какой бы я старостой не была, но уставать всё же имею право. 

— Да, — легко соглашается та, после чего слышит, как Хан радостно уходит, подпрыгивая и в последний раз благодаря знакомую. 

Юрим наблюдает за девичьей спиной, быстро уходящей, словно школьница на скамейке готова передумать, а потом тяжело вздыхает. Какой же это раз, хм? Ей приходится сжать кулаки сильнее и обернуться к грязному листку. Внезапно душу одолевает порыв злости, отчего она бьёт ногой дитя клёна ещё сильнее, практически разрывая его. Слякоть опутывает остатки ещё сильнее и от осенней красоты появляются ничтожные грязные пятна. К тому же теперь её обувь запятнана тоже. 

— Думаю, меня уже заждались, — говорит на выдохе Хо, вставая с холодной скамьи, и думает о том, какая же это несусветная ложь.

После чего она не спеша идёт к остановке, шлейфом затягивая непонятные обиды за спиной. И то ли странно, что причина кроется то ли в ней самой, то ли в ком-то другом. А ещё ей невероятно сильно хочется напомнить о своей важности всему миру или кому-то ещё, а может, в кои-то веки доказать это самой себе. А может, ей хочется зарыться в одеяло и понять собственную глупую-глупую сущность. А может, и сущности у неё нет совсем.

Когда девичьи ноги достигают платформы, то голова оборачивается к дороге, пытаясь разглядеть приближающиеся автобусы. К несчастью, их пока не так много и дорога практически пустует. Занесённый богатой листвой асфальт пестрит прямо перед глазами, напоминая безумие контрастных цветов. Юрим кривится и наступает правой ногой на один из листков, раздавливая его. Слышится сухой хруст. 

Всё это напоминает ей ужасную трагикомедию, где она главная подруга главной героини с манией, к примеру, на сыр и нелепыми косичками около лица. Ой, она ещё должна быть низкой, миниатюрной и всё время мешать своей подруге. Правда в том, что Юрим относительно высокая, сыр ненавидит, косички нелепыми не считает, хоть и не плетёт, и ещё не думает, что девушки всегда подруга подруге мешают. Просто они бывают разными, случаи и ситуации тоже. Вот только Хо в своей жизни видела гораздо больше сплетников, чем сплетниц, оттого это, скорее, исключение, а не правило. 

Очевидно, школьница со своим процентом удачи попала именно туда, где эти правила сталкиваются. Впрочем, ей не весело даже с самой собой. Это не приносит никакого удовольствия. Как поставить героине Хо Юрим минус десять баллов из десяти? Никак? 

Тяжёлые ботинки немного сдавливают уставшие ступни. Девушка шмыгает носом, потирая тыльной стороной ладони щёку. Ветерок дует ещё раз, причиняя немного неудобств и заставляя съёжиться. На остановке есть кругловатый баннер с раздражающей надписью «who stupid»*, которому она каждый вторит своё имя. Так и сегодня, подходя ближе к буквам, она произносит достаточно громко: 

— Вероятно, Хо Юрим. 

— Хо Юрим, что? — доносится мужской голос из-за спины, и школьница вздрагивает, не решаясь обернуться. 

Голос слишком знакомый и слишком сильно режущий сознание. Когда-то Юрим от этого голоса была без ума. Впрочем, не её дело и не его дело. 

— Хо Юрим, ничего, — отвечает девушка, поправляя лямки рюкзака. 

— Она — ничего? Может, не стоит так строго? — искренне удивляется парень, всё так же стоящий рядом. 

— Заткнись. 

— Так грубо, — цокает, начиная жаловаться — может, хотя бы обернёшься? Вдруг я новый ученик в школе? Может быть, я твой неизвестный брат? Или сын из будущего? 

Она закатывает глаза, но не смотря на чужое тело рядом, обращается взглядом к дороге, которая так же пустует, сверкая одинокими круговоротами золотых отливов и серого асфальта. 

— Во-первых, ты не ученик. Никто не приедет в нашу глухомань. Во-вторых, у меня точно нет никаких неизвестных братьев. В-третьих, мой сын не вырастет таким. 

— Каким? — чувствуется чужое искреннее удивление. 

Она сглатывает и так же кивает: 

— Таким. 

— Жаль, а я ведь только что слышал имя Хо Юрим. 

— Не смей, — щетинится школьница, сдерживая гнев. 

— Что? Хо Юрим назвали глупой, вот и всё, что я слышал. Я вру? — доносится насмешливый голос со стороны, и она не выдерживает, отворачиваясь в сторону баннера. 

Кто глупый? 

Хо Юрим, вероятно. 

Глаза щиплет, горло не даёт дышать, а нос начинает закладываться. Не зная куда деть свои руки, она хватает саму себя за плечи и сжимает кожу через школьную рубашку. Она устала. 

Почему бы не оставить её в покое? 

— Что с тобой, Хо Юрим? — повторяет неприятный голос прямо сзади, прямо за спиной. Так близко, что она не выдерживает, наклоняя голову вниз и чувствую дрожь нижней губы. — Хо Юрим? 

Всхлип выходит сам, когда слёзы уже невозможно скрыть. Горячая жидкость течёт по щеке, будто обжигая кожу, а лицо морщится от непонятной боли, захватывающей грудь словно спицами. Она пускается на бег, собираясь как можно скорее уйти отсюда. Все равно на автобус, её никто не ждёт. 

Тяжёлым обухом по голове выкатывает осознание. Вот как она выглядит со стороны. Странной, глупой, неприятной плаксой, которая разговаривает сама с собой. Глупая тут только она. Волосы лезут при беге в лицо, ботинки порой наступают на грязь, рюкзак бьёт по спине парой учебников, что лежат внутри. 

Юрим чувствует груз, что невидимо лежал на ней. Он всегда был, просто она об этом не знала. В мыслях шарманка про эмоции и несколько перчинок гнева, что слабы перед желанием разрыдаться и осесть на колени. 

Всхлипы громче, при беге лишь размытая картинка и слёзы на лице, что высыхают из-за собственноручно созданного ветра. Неудобная обувь. Неудобный проект. Неудобная Ынджи. Неудобная Юрим. Неудобный знакомый голос. Будет ли когда-нибудь возможность сделать свою жизнь своей лучшей подругой? Нельзя ли с ней договориться? Обязательно что-то решать? 

Она доходит до непонятной аллеи, обрамленной кустами и россыпью слёз от деревьев. Жёлтые листки, доселе мягкие, совсем сухие и ярко-красные, а может, оранжевые с примесью пятен остальных цветов — все они окружают ноги Хо, напоминая бесконечный повтор пейзажа. Она видела это раньше, кажется? 

Морщится, шмыгая ещё раз. Не удаётся закончить порыв, а потому она закрывается осторожными холодными ладонями лицо, касаясь пальцами лба и массируя его. Медленно-медленно. Дыхание частое, непрерывное, неприятное. В лёгких будто огромная дыра, заставляющая вдохнуть воздух глубже и глубже, надеясь на то, чтобы утонуть в кислороде. 

В голове мешанина из старых джазовых пластинок, которых она никогда не видела, но хотела бы попробовать. В мыслях горячее какао и тёплые носки около ноутбука и милого сериала. Ещё есть возможность наслаждаться видом из окна: за прелестными полётами муз, что вдыхают в создательниц осеннее настроение и навевающую время от времени тоску. 

— Хо Юрим! — тот же голос позади, играющий палитрами волнения, пока она в напряжении кусает губы.

— Отстань, — отмахивается школьница, продолжая шаг, — отстань, прошу. 

— Я не могу, прости, — отвечают в лёгкой манере, начиная преследовать, — прости, Юрим. 

— Отстань, — она кусает губу сильнее, пытаясь сдержать в себе хотя бы остатки гордости. 

Кажется, что в своей жизни она успела проплакать перед каждым и каждой. Она не хочет вызывать жалость. 

— Я не хотел, — неуверенные пальцы касаются её плеча ласковым движением. Она отходит. 

— Я тоже не хотела плакать, — она кивает, чувствуя, как выводится солёная дорожка по щеке, — ты вынудил. 

— Я хотел пошутить. 

— Заткнись, мне обидно, — смывает все попытки, — мне больно, заткнись. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. 

— Прости? — тянет неуверенно парень, и Юрим задыхается от злости, неуверенности, страха, чего-то терпкого и чего-то ещё. 

— Заткнись, — повторяет как мантру, пытается отойти ещё дальше, но её хватают мягко, настойчиво за плечи, притягивая к себе. 

Вдыхает запах друга, живого и настоящего друга, который был рядом с ней и шутил на разные темы, они вместе смотрели сериалы, обсуждали героев и смеялись над учителем. Всё вместе. Все счастливы и радостны, пока её слёзы не поднимают на смех. Опять. 

Вдыхает и резко выдыхает, будто только единственные пять секунд спасение. Остальное — дрожь и обман, она отталкивает парня, кулачком ударяя его в грудь. Пусть она высокая, тот ещё выше, поэтому приходится немного приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть:

— Я всё помню. 

— Я тоже, — кивает с грустной улыбкой, — я просил прощения. 

— Я не простила, — отводит взгляд. 

— Я не просил, — пожимает плечами. 

— Ты усомнился. 

— Нет, не ври. 

— Ты не поверил? 

— Я доверяю. 

— Твои шутки ужасны, я не прощу. 

— Я понимаю, — сглатывает, — дай обниму? 

Смотрит пару секунд, порывается к объятиям. Помнит тот тяжёлый взгляд и смех над её плачем. Насмешливый взгляд и чужое напоминание. 

Нет, не простила. 

Нет, не хочет. 

Нет, не даст. 

— Не жди поблажки, — качает головой, — я плакса, но помню все насмешки. 

— Ты веришь ярлыку? 

— Я… — замолкает. 

Он касается чужого плеча осторожно и с боязнью причинить боль. Мнётся, но, не видя возражений, ладонь приближает и поправляет чужую причёску. Улыбается: 

— Я не был прав, не идеален, знаю. Но я не верю ярлыку, попробуй тоже. 

— При чём тут ярлык? Я в капкане. 

— Попробуй вырваться, — смотрит открыто, — я могу помочь. 

— Я не приму. 

— Я знаю. 

— Ты знаешь меня? 

— Ты боишься других, но не боишься меня. 

— Я не боюсь никого, — вяло отмахивается, скидывая наконец его руку, — попробуй не быть таким засранцем. 

Взгляд глаза в глаза, а вокруг них цепь, что держит за обещания быть друзьями друг с другом так долго, как смогут. И оно для них разрушилось так относительно быстро, что жаль из-за сложившихся обстоятельств и решений. Ведь, знают все, друзья не вечны, как и обещания. Вечны лишь воспоминания, а у них обоих их навалом. 

— Ты плачешь? — шепчет парень, когда она опускает голову слишком низко и шмыгает носом. — Не стесняйся эмоций. 

— Все так говорят, а потом запрещают плакать, — жалуется школьница, прячась за волосами. 

— Кто? 

— Все, — отвечает она, а потом зажимает рот ладонью и чувствует себя обессиленной. Что-то старательно выжимает из неё силы, пока она сотрясается в беззвучных рыданиях. 

— Можно? — тянет руки утешить. 

— Не думаю, — отвечает скомкано, отворачиваясь и не давая взглянуть в красное лицо. 

— Хорошо, не волнуйся, — быстро соглашается, чуть-чуть двигая корпус вперёд, — но тебе нужна помощь. 

— Нет, не нужна, — качает, — я здорова и телом, и духом. 

— Попробуй записаться к сеансу психологини. 

— Я истеричка? — раскрывает широко глаза. — Сумасшедшая? 

— Неправильно, — он качает головой, — тебя одолевают тревожные мысли, ты чаще в облаках, твоя фантазия одерживает вверх… психологиня —это помощь. Все заслуживают помощи. Избавься от предубеждений. 

Вокруг неё кружит один из листков клёна, закручиваясь словно по спирали. Его оранжевые края чуть-чуть притянуты вверх, в то время как ближе к центру цвет от насыщенного является бледным, а в самом центре — совсем зелёным. Как по мгновению лист хочет упасть рядом с Хо, практически достигая асфальта, но она успевает наступить на него своим ботинком, когда до земли есть буквально пару сантиметров. Раздаётся хруст и она сильнее прижимает лист, чтобы раздавить его окончательно. 

— Подумай. 

— Не о чем думать, — огрызается, но не смотрит в глаза. 

— Но...

— В этом нет смысла, я все равно останусь плаксой. Тут нет ничего плохого, ничего из болезней. Это просто черта характера. 

— Считаешь? — он поднимает вопросительно бровь, хотя собеседница этого не видит. — Относись к этому серьёзнее, пожалуйста. Твоё состояние духовное будет важным всегда. Дело даже не в слёзах, — сглатывает, — дело в том, что съедает тебя. Я начал копать в себе после своих упущений, а потому хочу тебе помочь. 

— И в чём твоя помощь? — голос выдаёт дрожь, предательски ломаясь на последнем слове. — В просьбах пойти к психологине и перестать быть собой? 

— Я не имел это в виду, пожалуйста, подумай над своим состоянием. Тебе следует попробовать и не бояться, — отвечают напротив, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается дыра при виде девичьих слёз и девичьей уязвимости из-за страхов быть непонятой ещё сильнее, оказавшись в безумном капкане. 

Кто ставит ярлык? Кто ставит капкан? 

У всех есть проблемы: страхи за себя, своё состояние, натянутые отношения на работе с коллегами, с начальницей, неловкая атмосфера в семье, споры или ругань. У кого-то одно, у кого-то всё. У кого-то проблемы состоят в материальной её составляющей: недостаток денег, отсутствие постоянного жилья, пропитания или удобной одежды. Или чего бы то ни было, проблемы бывают разные. 

У всех есть проблемы. 

Так почему же появляется те, кто эти проблемы специально создаёт для других? Почему кто-то не может справиться со злостью, проецируя её на других? Почему кто-то бросает под поезд друзей, пытаясь себя спасти? Почему кто-то готов солгать, чтобы пробраться по карьере выше? Почему кто-то осуждает других за их одежду, характер, внешность, привычки или личность, которые и так должны быть индивидуальны? Вечный круговорот боли, обид и терзаний, в которых раненые люди не умеют затягивать шрамы, дабы потом создать такие же на других. И не всегда можно правильно ответить на вопрос «кто виноват?» 

Хо Юрим — плакса. 

По крайней мере, она так считает. 

— По утрам я чувствую себя незащищённой, — внезапно поднимает голос школьница, сжимая кулаки, — по утрам я чувствую себя ужасно и хочу плакать. 

— Ты плачешь? 

— Нет, это так странно, — шмыгает, хватается одной рукой за лямку рюкзака, — утро слишком обнадёживает для того, чтобы плакать в начале нового дня. 

— А ты плачь не из-за нового дня, а из-за прошествия старого, — тянет, — Юрим-и, не бойся плакать по утрам. Дай чувствам выйти раньше, чтобы потом легче ходить. Без груза. 

— Я освобождаю груз по вечерам. 

— Нет, ты его копишь. Вечерами он давит сильнее под ворохом эмоций. 

— Да ну? — поднимает глаза и встречается с карими и ясными напротив. В них нет чего-то отдалённого, лишь тёплая забота. Юрим позволяет себя слабую улыбку. 

— Не знаю, насколько это правда, — отвечает честно, — конечно, лучше плакать не так часто. Но, если так, то попробуй сделать одиночество своим единственным другом, чтобы потом найти ещё и ещё. Друзья не вечны, — тянет грустную усмешку, — потому ты скоро с одиночеством расстанешься. 

— Спасибо, — улыбается школьница, благодарно кивая. 

В душе приятный отпечаток разговора, какого долго не было. Всегда ли для разрешения проблемы нужны разговоры? Юрим думает, да. Иногда с людьми, чьи контакты растеряны, иногда с незнакомыми, иногда с друзьями, иногда с семьёй. Иногда с самой собой. 

Хо Юрим пока не готова говорить с самой собой или раскрываться для себя ещё дальше. Она не готова, пусть это в какой-то степени плохо. Может, она со временем научится. Пока хватит маленького, но единственного шага. Разумеется, в будущем их должно быть больше. Будущее всегда неясно, существует много его вариаций, однако, мы должны прилагать все усилия, чтобы приблизить наиболее приятный для себя исход. Да и что говорить про него, Хо Юрим хочет найти себя в настоящем. 

Первый шаг — не бояться. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение🍁  
> Надеюсь, вы смогли насладиться прочтением истории так же, как и я её написанием. Я очень сильно волнуюсь по поводу неё, поэтому была бы рада вашим отзывам и звёздам! Спасибо ещё раз, будьте здоровы и насладитесь золотой осенью~~  
> *who stupid (англ.) - кто глупый


End file.
